


The Other Wayne's

by SchwarzAdler



Category: Batman - Fandom, Justice League, Young Justice
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchwarzAdler/pseuds/SchwarzAdler
Summary: What if Bart was holding out one part of information from the team and league? One that he held the most important? What if this secret was one of sadness? Sadness being the reason that he never told the team.This is the story of what happens once he tells the team and league his secret. This is the story of what happens when they all set into action. An action that brings many many things to come.In mental pain Bart sat and thought to himself. He thought of his past that happened long ago, but to others the past that never happened. Soon, though, he knew what he was to do. Within two hours he was ready, and he set his plan in action.





	1. Author Note

Hi everyone!

First, this is my first fan-fiction so please. . . COMMENT! CRITIQUE ME! TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT AND WHAT I'M DOING WRONG! PLEASE!!

Second, this is very loosely based off of the Young Justice tv show, the Batman Beyond tv show, and also the movie about Damian Wayne. Everything else is made up of my own imagination and completely off book. One example is Bruce Wayne doesn't age. Well, he does but only to 40. Then he goes back to the age of 20 so yeah. . . There's an example.

Third! I have my own OC (original character) in this story. Please don't dis on her. 

 

Anyways, thank you, and please enjoy!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins, and part of Bart's secret is told.

Bart Allen sat in the ruins of Mount Justice, quietly pondering to himself. To others this action was abnormal, strange, and all of those other words you could use to describe that. You see, he was always talking, running about as fast as he could, and never calming down. What others--all the members of the Justice League and Young Justice team--always saw him as the smiling kid who never let things truly let him down. What they didn't know was how much of a facade he put up. No, Bart Allen wasn't the hyper active kid they all knew and loved, no at heart anyways.

Bart Allen was serious about everything around him. He was serious about his job, and while he pretended that he was care free he sat there worrying about the team members around him. He worried day in and day out, afraid that he was too late to change the future. He was afraid that the people he had grown to love would die before his eyes. . . just like Wally. Every day was a challenge for him to move. He lacked heart and spirit. The only thing that motivated him was the fact that there was a possibility he could save the others he loved. That's what helped him put on his smile. That's what helped him give out enough energy to make the others worry about his health.

However, even with the thoughts of saving the others, he found it harder and harder to find the motivation. Not only was he losing faith that he couldn't save them, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Wander to the people he use to know. His father and his mother. The Justice League from the future that he considered family. His normal, non-heroic friends from school. He even thought of his teachers.

As Bart sat there, though, there were only three people on his mind. As he sat in the ruins of a place he knew would be destroyed. A place that reminded him of his true home. A place of rubble and destruction. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't push those three people that kept growing in his mind. A man with a heart of gold, but an exterior of ninth metal. A girl who grew up too fast, but somehow managed to keep in touch with her inner child, and finally, a boy. I boy as warm as he is cold. All three of them pounded inside of his mind forcing him to remember him.

With a surge of anger Bart stood from the sandy ground, an idea in his head. An idea he couldn't shut out. With new found motivation he walked towards a far away Zeta-tube to give him time to think. To give him time to prepare himself.

Finally the speedster stood in a zeta-tube--it calling out his designation. In a flash of light he was in the Watch Tower. In two hours Bart had the whole Young Justice team, the main seven, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, and Dr. Fate sitting before him in the conference room. He even had Nightwing, the one who disappeared for so long after the death of his best friend, sitting before him, curiousness showing in his eyes. In fact, you could see that all of them were curious by the way they looked at him.

They all sat there quietly, waiting for Bart to start to speak up--after all he was the one who called all of them here. With a cough Batman looked around the room. "Well, Bart, why did you call of us here?"

Everyone in the room was concerned for Bart. He wasn't his usual self--at least what they thought of as his usual self.

"Bart, are you okay?" Black Canary asked, her voice coming out sweet and caring.

That. . . that right there is what broke Bart. Within seconds he had his head in his hands as he cried.

How could I leave them there? How could I leave my three friends in the future. A future that is so dead and dry? he thought as he sat there. With a deep breath he stood, wiping the tears from his eyes. With determination he looked at each and every one of them. "I called you all here to ask a favor. I need your help." He paused, clutching his hands together. "You see. . . I'm not the only survivor from the future. I left three of the most admirable people there. . . my friends." He choked down a sob that threatened to rise. "The time machine could only hold one, and being who they were they sent me instead. All I ask of you. . ." His voice faltered scared to ask them of this, but it seemed they all knew where he was going.

Black Canary was the one who voiced what they were all thinking. "You want us to help you get them, don't you?"

With tears in his eyes Bart looked at her. "Please, I am begging all of you. Help me build a machine big enough to carry them and us to the future and back. They deserve a better life than what they have right now."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads--the more soft ones with tears in their eyes. After all, the happy boy that they had all learned to love was in tears before them. The silence that had filled the room was broken by Batman. He was the only one who was brave enough to ask the question that they were all thinking, and oh how ironic that was. "Bart, who are these people?"

Bart looked directly at the man clad in black, a small, bitter smile on his face. " They're names are Terry, Ava, and Damian. They're brothers and sister, Terry being the eldest and Damian being the youngest. They are the three biological children of Crystal Fatai and Bruce Wayne. Three of the four survivors of the future."

For the third time the room was plunged into silence. A silence that seemed eternal. A silence everyone thought would never leave, and this time they weren't looking at Bart. No, they were all looking at Bruce, the man who was cold and seemed would never truly fall in love. The man who apparently had three children.

With a start everyone jumped when they hear a loud clap. They all turned and there stood the Bart that they knew and loved. A giant smile was upon his face, and his eyes glowed with happiness. "Well, when are we going to get to work?"


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart answers some of Bruce's questions.  
> They complete the time machine.  
> Bart welcomes them to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This chapter is more of an info chapter so it's a little boring BUT IT IS NECESSARY! I'm sorry, but please, enjoy.

Bart stood in the hustle and bustle that was going on in the Watch Tower. He was currently in what they now called the Future Room. Here they were building the larger--and much better--time machine that would help them to bring back three of the most important people in his life. They were literally just hours away from being able to go and save Terry, Ava, and Damian. The main seven and the other select few that Bart had let in on his secret were here putting in the last pieces into the machine.

The machine itself was huge. It was at least fifty feet long, and don't even ask how high it was. It was impossible to guess. It had the capacity to carry--and transfer--twenty people at a time. Including rooms for each of those people. Thankfully only three people would be going. It would be Bruce, Dick, and of course Bart. 

With a nod of approval--and a large smile on his face--Bart turned around to go rush towards the blueprints that they had rolled out on a large table in the room, however, he was stopped by someone who was standing behind him. With a bump he ran into Batman, falling to the floor. "Geez, Bats, warn a kid next time you stand behind them! They just might run into you," Bart said jokingly as he got up off the floor--rubbing his backside.

With a frown Batman stood immobile, staring at the boy. The boy who claimed he had a family. The boy said that he had a family in the future. Three kids all on their own in a world that he knew nothing about. He couldn't help it. He was too curious. He had to get information from the speedster. He needed to know about his family. He needed to know how old they are and what they're like. He needed to know how he had a family so far into the future. He needed to know everything about them, and Bart knew just the information he wanted.

Grabbing the kid by the collar of his suit he dragged him to the front of the time machine. By now everyone was silently watching to see what was going on. The only time the people around him had seen Bruce this serious was when he was after a criminal like the Joker or getting information from them. At times he would even get violent, but he wouldn't get too dangerous, not with a kid. Curious as to what was going to be said the group walked up, surrounding the two.

With a large smile and a nervous laugh Bart stood there, inches from the door of the machine. "Hey, Bats, what's up? You know, if you just wanted to hang out you could have asked me. I have candy." Bart then proceeded to pull candy out of who knows where, popping one into his mouth as he did so.

Growling, Batman grabbed him by the collar once again, his face so close they were almost touching noses. "I had a family. I have a family and you kept that information from me? I want information on them. Now!" he said as he held the boy. "I had a right to know this stuff. I have a right to know what the heck is going on with them," he said quietly as he put Bart down, knowing he was going just a little too far.

"Well, gee, if you wanted to know that you didn't have to go through all of the theatrics," Bart said, talking around the root beer barrel he had in his mouth. He looked around at the group of people--the people that would be going with him. They did deserve some information before they went. "Well. . . I guess if you want to know we should go to the conference room."

With that the group all moved to the conference room, some lagging behind unsure if they wanted to hear this. Who knew what the future was like. Who knew what the future Wayne kids were like. Slowly the conference room filled with the people, all of them sitting in a hard, metal chair. Some leaning forwards in their seats, interest clear in their eyes, some leaning back, careful not to become too interested. The only person standing was Bart at the head of the large metal table.

"Well," he said, getting the attention of some of the younger team members, "I guess I should start. What do you want to know first, Bats?"

All twelve other heads turned to look at Bruce, clearly wanting to know what he was going to ask. He sat there calmly, leaning back in his chair, his arms laying on the arm rests. He was the image of calm, but inside his head questions were flying around like a tornado. Finally, after minutes of silence the question that he should ask first came into his mind. Trying to make his voice as emotionless as he possibly could he asked the first question. "How did I live to be so old? I wasn't using the. . ." he stopped himself, unwilling to think that he would use the Lazarus Pit just to stay young and live for so long. 

Bart, knowing what Bruce was thinking immediately shook his head no. "Of course not, Bruce. You have never used the Lazarus Pit--not for your own use anyways. It's all pretty hard to explain, one of your kids could explain it much better. All I know for sure is that during one of your missions something went wrong. The whole league thought that you were fine, that is until on your fortieth birthday you aged backwards. The next thing we know you're twenty again. It's pretty interesting, really. Now, another question."

Instantly Bruce knew what to ask next. "Tell me about my wife. You said I had a wife."

Before, Bart's face had been serious--almost grim looking--but as soon as Bruce asked that question his face lit up just a little bit more. The league had slowly started to see more and more of that part of the boy. Not as much as his bubbly side, but at points, if you looked at the right time, you could see a deep frown on his face. His eyes would be clouded with sadness, and it seemed like he could barely stand. Right now, however, was one of the times that was becoming rare.

The Speedster's eyes were bright just like they always use to be, and he was fidgeting, almost like he couldn't stand the thought of just standing there. "Ah, your wife. She was the best person in the world! Hair so blond it was almost white, and her eyes were almost as blue as the ocean." Bart gave a small chuckle as he remembered the story of how the two met. "You're circumstances in meeting were quite interesting. You met in a coffee place actually. Two o'clock in the morning. She was having a birthday party, you were following some villains. The idiots had decided to rob that place for some stupid reason. Just as you were going to swoop in and save the day Crystal--that's her name--came and beat the shit out of them. I heard it was a very beautiful sight. She knocked all eight of them in eight minutes flat."

"Wait," Black Canary and Green Arrow said at once. With a nod of the head Arrow showed Canary to go on. "If she did that then that would mean that she took a minute for each of them. How big were these men?"

"Oh, these men were about the size of Arrow. It was quite easy for her. You see, she was a meta-human. One of the more stronger ones, too. Ha, she even beat one of them with someone's sandwich. It was perfect." Bart paused, looking at Bruce. "Your wife had a lot of character. She was the exact opposite of you. She was gentle, loud, obnoxious, care free, but when the time came, she was tough, silent, and one of the most serious people you would ever meet. She was also a good listener. She was the perfect one for you."

"Then how did she die, Bart?" Bruce asked silently.

"You can thank the Joker for that, Bruce. Now, on to the next question, please."

Tilting his head, Bruce ignored how the boy side stepped his question. "Okay, tell me about my kids."

"Okay, fair enough, but I'll only tell you a little about them seeing as you'll be getting to know them yourself, plus, I don't think they would want me to tell you their stories seeing as their stories are different from the rest. So, I'll just be giving you the basic information.

"Terry Mcginnis Wayne. He is twenty one years old and your eldest child. He was trained from the age of sixteen by you and Crystal. Though he started late he was one of the most respected--and feared--heroes of that time. He's just as strong as you, maybe stronger. He goes by the alias of Red Wing.

"Then there is Ava Wayne. She is the daughter that you had with Crystal, and is the same age as Nightwing. She was trained since she could hobble around Wayne Manor. She, like her mother, is a meta-human, and she is stronger than you, no doubt about that. Her alias is Panther Angel.

"Then, finally, there is Damian Wayne. He is one year older than me, making him fifteen. He is stronger than you, that's a fact that no one can deny. He goes by the alias of Griffin."

For another hour Bruce interrogated Bart with now pointless questions. Soon, though Bruce had what he wanted and the group was back to working on the time machine. By midnight, it was done, and the group that would be going was all packed up, ready to go, and staring at what they had built.

Black Canary then went to the front of the group, clapping her hands and snapping the group out of their daze. "All right, everyone. We should get some rest. We don't know what we're going to see tomorrow."

With that said everyone went to the small rooms they all had at the Watch Tower or went home for the night trying to gain as much sleep as they could before the next day. Just because only two others were going didn't mean that it wasn't going to be a crazy day. 

\---------------------------------------------------

At five o'clock sharp Bart, Dick, and Bruce were all packed and ready to go to the future. Sadly, Bart had to stand there impatiently as Bruce and Dick said they're goodbyes or discussed other missions with their friends and family. Finally, after what seemed like an hour--when in reality it was only a couple of minutes--the group put their bags on their shoulders and walked into the time machine. 

Bart took the seat in the front of the spacious ship like structure and smiled at the other two--as best as he could anyways. "All right, let's go meet the other Wayne's, shall we?" He turned his chair around to face the table of controls. Pushing a few buttons here and there the machine started to glow and vibrate, coming to life. "Oh, and guys, there might be a slight sting!" he practically yelled over the noise. Before anything could be said about that there was a bright flash, a bang, then the feeling of free falling. After a minute of gut wrenching movements there was another bang and everything went black.

With a groan Bart woke up from the sleep he had forcefully been put into. Well, that didn't happen last time. We'll fix that later. Oh shit! With limbs flying and getting jumbled together Bart feel out of his chair and turned to look at Bruce and Dick. Thankfully they were still breathing. Sighing he picked himself up and walked over to them. 

"Hey, wake up!" he yelled as he shook Dick--he was too afraid to wake up Bruce, he would have Dick do that. 

Slowly Dick opened his blue eyes. Just as slowly he smiled at Bart. "Well, did that go well or did it go completely wrong? I don't think we were supposed to all be knocked out."

"I'm not entirely sure if it went well or if it went wrong. We'll have to step outside to figure that out. Can you wake Bruce up for me? After that we all need to get dressed into regular clothing. Believe me, it will be a lot more comfortable."

"Fine, fine, we'll go do that," Dick said as he waved his hand around. 

With that plan being carried out Bart rushed to his room in the time machine and changed into more comfortable clothes meaning a flash t-shirt and white shorts. He then ran back into the control room. Seeing that Bruce and Dick were no longer there he figured they were doing as he asked. 

As he waited for them to get back he ran to the door that led out of the machine and opened it enough just to see the outside. As he thought, they were where they needed to be. It was quite easy to tell if they were there or not. The only problem was the year. Soon enough, they would find out, though.

"So, is this the right place?" Bruce asked.

With a jump Bart turned around to see Bruce and Dick in a t-shirt and shorts. They're so alike it's kind of creepy sometimes. 

"Yeah, this is the right place. The problem is if this is the correct year or not. It's okay if we're a little earlier than what I wanted. However, if we're too far into the future they could be dead or very old. That would not be good."

"Well, we better get going then, right? How long is it going to take to get to where my children are staying?"

"If I'm correct it will take about a day to get to Wayne Island. Yes, I said Wayne Island. You got a raise. Now, let's go."

Holding his breath Bart placed his hand back onto the metal door handle. He may have just seen his life a few seconds ago, but that was just a sliver. Now he had to see what used to be life full force and he was scared to remember it again. That day at Mount Justice it reminded him of it, and that was one of the worst days he'd had since he came back to the past. He had to put that behind him, though. He had to put his fears behind him because this was for his friends. This was for the people that gave him purpose.

Letting out his breath, Bart opened the heavy door and walked out. They were on top of a hill. Looking out was a land of sand. Out in the distance you could see skeletons of old building standing tall like protectors. What they were protecting no one knew. Buried in the sand you could see old cars that looked like nothing Bruce or Dick had ever seen. 

"Welcome, to Earth in the year of 2057. Welcome to Earth after the war with the Reach and Black Beetle," he said, his voice loud and clear, but filled with pain and sadness. "Welcome. . . welcome to my home."


	4. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn about the war from Bart

Welcome. . . Welcome to my home.

Hitching his backpack further on to his shoulder, Bart turned back around, looking at the world before him. "Take it all in, my friends. This is the world you'll be staying in for a couple of days. Maybe longer depending on if they want to pack things up or not." He said as he began to walk down the sand dunes they had "landed" on, the other two following not saying a word afraid to ruin the thick silence that had developed in the few seconds.

Once at the base of the large sand dune Bart turned to watch as father and son made their way down as well. "We're going to be passing through the ruins of Gotham, by the way. I just thought that I would warn you. When we go through them you'll have to be absolutely quiet. I don't think that will be a problem for you guys, though."

"Why do we have to be so quite?" Bruce asked in his usual rough voice. 

"Because, you never know what's hiding in the dark." That was his only reply before he turned back around and started to walk towards the destroyed buildings. "It'll take about half the day to get there," he called, not knowing if they were following him or not. 

They weren't of course. Both of them were thinking the same thing. What the hell could make the always talking Bart be quite? With a weird look between each other they silently followed Bart. They had a feeling that they were going to be doing that a lot during this mission.

As usual, Bruce and Dick were correct. The whole time to the city ruins they were following Bart, at times having to jog just to see him in front of them--he was using his speed at some points. Finally, though, when they were just outside of "Gotham" Bart was sitting, food laid out in front of him. 

Dick quickly fell down beside him and began to grab food for himself--at least, he tried. As soon as he reached out for it his hand was slapped away. 

"Don't even think about it," Bart said in his most sassy tone, waving a finger around. "That is my food, grab your own, bitch."

"Oh, excuse me, I thought this was for us to share?" Dick replied, completely confused. There was enough to feed all three of them twice. 

"Umm, speedster here! I need a lot more than you two moose."

"Then what are we supposed to eat?"

At that moment a baggie of food his Dick in the face. 

"That, is what we are supposed to eat," Bruce said as he sat down next to the other two his own food all ready laid out. 

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem."

After that they all sat quietly, too busy eating their food to say anything. They sat there for around an hour just relaxing. The Earth may have been covered in sand but it was a nice temperature, not too hot and not too cold. Now all they needed was rolling hills of grass and trees to give them shade. Sadly, that had disappeared long ago. 

"We should get going if we want to get to the siblings before the end of the day," Bart said sadly--he was really enjoying his time in the sun not having to worry about anything. 

They all packed the food they had left over and stood up, shouldering their bags once again and stepping into the broken shade of the buildings. "And like I said, we need to be as quiet as we can be. There's things we don't want to disturb here." With a look of fear behind him Bart stepped into the grave yard of buildings. 

For an hour they walked through the city, not speaking, not making a noise, and to Bruce and Dick it seemed pointless to be doing so. Nothing had happened. Nothing suspicious had appeared. Everything was just as quiet as they were. And, well, Dick being Dick, he decided to voice his opinion.

"Bart, what's the point of being quite? There's no one else here."

"No, there isn't another person here. That's not what we need to worry about. What we need to worry about is everything else," Bart hissed back. 

"And what is that? Dick is right, there's nothing here we have to worry about," Bruce butted in. 

"I've all ready told you two, there are things we need to--." Before he could say anything else the Earth trembled beneath their feet. In the distance they could see a weak building fall, dust flowing towards them in cloud. "Shit! I told you guys to be quite!" Frantically Bart looked around for what he was so afraid of.

"What the hell was that, Bart?" Bruce asked. 

Another tremble shook the Earth. They watched as Bart slowly turned around. They froze as his eyes widened. 

"RUN!" He yelled before he bolted forwards. 

Fearfully Bruce and Dick turned around. Before them stood a machine taller than any building. It's eyes a piercing purple locked onto the two. Slowly it stepped forward, the ground shaking once more as it's foot made contact with the sandy ground. Finally realizing what made Bart so fearful they bolted as well, chasing after the speedster. 

Just as a giant foot was about to step on them Bart came speeding over and pulled the two superheroes into a building and shoved them under office desks before hiding under one himself. Looking over at the two he put his finger to his lips signaling for them to keep quite. 

For another hour they sat there in their cramped hiding spots, waiting for the shaking of the ground to stop. As soon as it did Bart stood, his finger to his lips once again. 

Thankfully, before the giant robot tried to kill them all they were almost out of Gotham. Once they were about twenty feet away from the city and all that truly surrounded them was sand once more Bruce and Dick exploded with questions but the two that kept popping up were the ones that most would ask. Those being, "What the hell was that," and , "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

With a sigh--Bart had a feeling that he was going to be doing that a lot--he turned to them and threw his backpack to the ground. "I didn't tell you because I was hoping I had changed the future at least a little bit. I was hoping those things were gone, but they're not! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay? And pretty sure that it was obvious what it was. It's a fucking huge robot. Now let's go. We're almost to Wayne Island. We'll get there in about half an hour."

"No, we're not going anywhere until you explain some things," Bruce grumbled, grabbing Bart's small arm and pulling him back. "We knew that you and my children were the only survivors but we weren't expecting this. What kind of war happened here? We didn't expect total destruction and ruins to great us. Now please, explain some things."

Once again Bart was to explain things he would rather not explain. "Fine, I'll make this quick.

"This war had been going on for far too long. For years the Reach infiltrated governments around the world. They were known as the best diplomats and were considered very good friends with Earth. Little did we know that they were building their army little by little and learning our weaknesses through the years. Soon enough they even tricked the Justice League. 

"After years they attacked. Their first target, the Justice League. The superheroes went down like flies. Thankfully, Bruce, whatever happened to you on the mission that gave you eternal and youthful life also gave you the ability to withstand the attack. Even that didn't help you, though.

"The people of Earth believed that the Justice League did that to themselves and went on to believe that the Reach were their friends. Many years passed, you meet your wife and had your kids--still fighting crime as well--and the Reach kept up their show. Eventually they attacked again and the people finally realized what was going on, but it was too late. They used the Arbitures to place the people in work camps and slowly the people all died.

"That's all I'm going to tell you. The rest I'd rather not relive at the moment. Now, let's go."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the walk to Wayne Island was quite, more quite than when they were going through Gotham. Once they reached it, though, Bruce and Dick couldn't help but stare in amazement. It was the only water they had seen the whole time they were there. A castle stood in the middle of it, reaching high into the sky, and though you couldn't see it the whole thing was hollowed out for the new and improved Bat Cave. 

With a huge smile on his face Bart turned to wave his hand signaling to hurry up. He then bolted towards the stone bridge that led to Wayne Island, leaving them in the dust, and like the rest of the trip Bruce and Dick followed behind him. 

In twenty minutes they were at the very large wooden door that led into the castle like mansion--the drive was was very long. Once all three of them were there Bart rang the door bell. A loud booming filled the air, pounding in a weird and uneven rhythm. For a couple of minutes they stood there waiting. 

"Just a minute more I think. It takes a while to get through the house," Bart said hopefully. 

After another five minutes of standing there Bart became skeptical that they were in the right year and so were the other two. 

"Maybe we got the wrong year," Dick said. 

However, right as he said that a form covered in black and red fell on top of Bart, making him fall to the ground. In a flurry Bruce and Dick pulled out baterangs and eskrima sticks, getting into defensive stances. 

"Wait!" Bart yelled, stepping between them. He then turned to the bundle of black, a smile on his face. "Damian, it's me. It's Bart. You're boyfriend."


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an A/N people

I REDID THE SECOND HALF OF THE FIRST CHAPTER AND ALSO COMPLETELY REDID ALL OF CHAPTER TWO! IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE THE DATE OF JULY 26 OF THE YEAR 2017 THEN YOU SHOULD REREAD TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY. IF YOU HAVE READ THE STORY AFTER THAT DATE THEN PLEASE CONTINUE!


	6. Chapter three

Those two words--those were the words that confused the hell out of Bruce and Dick, but also the words that made the person clad in black and red to come out of his defensive posture. In a second Damian was on top of Bart, his hood off his head as he deeply kissed the boyfriend he hadn't seen in a year. His hands found their way to the speedsters hips as he tried to pull him closer to him. Licking Bart's bottom lip he gained access to his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance but it was clear that Damian would win. 

In a sense of urgency Bart wrapped his hands around Damian's neck, pulling at the short hairs or running his hands through the silky, black hair at the top. For him it was pure heaven. He finally got his very own Wayne back in his arms--or on top of him. . . 

Sadly the scene that was very likely going to turn hot got ruined by two coughs from the other two men there--uncomfortable with the show of affection between the two boys. 

With a grunt Damian got up off of Bart, pulling his beloved up with him. Once he was fully up and saw who was in front of him he was surprised--and also angered--, though he didn't show it. What the hell were two people from the past being here? There were't supposed to be here. It was a lot more dangerous here than it was in the past. Between the Arbitures and the new threats that were popping up each day this world was turning more and more into a hell on Earth. 

Bart, sensing the discomfort coming from Damian made a quick gesture between Dick, Bruce, and Damian. "Well, Bruce, this is your youngest son, Damian. Dick, this is your practically youngest brother. Damian. . . well, you all ready know who they are."

With a grunt Damian turned around, his black cape flying behind him. He ripped his hand away from Bart and pushed the huge wooden doors open. "Follow me," Damian said in a hushed whisper, inviting them into the huge castle that he called home. 

Bruce and Dick put their weapons away, looking at each other skeptically as they followed Damian and Bart--who had latched himself back onto the bird--through the house. Sadly, the walk was not quite seeing as Bart was talking to Damian in and unknown language know to the silent followers. However, Bart was talking high speed in the strange language. 

"Damian?" Bart questioned in the language known as Dumi. "Are you upset? Please talk to me? You seem mad at me for some reason."

They were halfway to where Damian was taking them--the dinning room--when he growled and shoved Bart against the wall. "Mad doesn't even begin to say what I'm feeling, Bart," he growled in the young boys ear, answering in the same language. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to bring them here? Things are getting worse by the night!" He then backed away, walking away from Bart in a hurry. 

With a small whimper Bart followed after his lover, but not before Dick and Bruce caught up, wanting to make sure that he was okay and that he wasn't hurt. 

"What the hell were you guys talking about, and what the hell was that language?" Dick asked in confusion as they followed the menacing boy. 

"That's none of your concern," Bart hissed. "And that language was--"

Bart was soon cut off when they got to another huge wooden door that Damian opened. Once they stepped inside the room they saw that they had arrived in the dinning room. In the center was a large--almost ancient looking--wooden table with matching chairs. Above hung a massive crystal chandelier that shone brightly and illuminated the room with strange patterns. 

All ready seeing this before, the speedster took a seat on the side of the table, kicking his feet up and leaning back. However, Bruce and Dick were in awe. They may live in a mansion, but this was a castle of grand beauty. They were snapped out of they trance when Damian in a loud voice demanded that they sit down. 

Without hesitation they sat down on either side of Bart as Damian moved to the other side so he could take a seat there--a better view of the people before them.

Damian, then began to take his hood fully off then peeled his mask off to show his bright green eyes. With a sigh he looked forwards once more. "I'm guessing that the reason you're here is to take me and my siblings to the past, is that correct?"

Just as Bart was about to reply Bruce nodded his head and answered first. "Yes, that's what we're here for, but by the looks of what happened out in the hallway you're not happy about this?" he questioned. 

With sharp eyes that looked like they could kill you with one glance Damian turned to look at his father. The father that he had thought dead. No, not thought. He knew that his father was dead. This man before him wasn't his father. It was just a man in disguise. The man before him was nothing of the man his father had been. By the looks of it he wasn't brave, nor was he strong. He looked weak to Damian. "You are Bruce Wayne correct?" Without waiting for an answer he kept going. His voice turned gruff and deep as he continued, angered by what he saw. "Listen to me, old man. You may look like him. You may sound like him. You may even share the same name as him. Know this, though. You are not my father. You never will be. As for the weakling sitting next to you, he will never be my brother. I just thought I would let you know that before we went on.

"Now, you guys are here to bring me, my brother, and my sister back to the past. What for?"

With a shake of his head Bruce ignored what was previously said to him by his blood son. He understood. He knew that it would't be hugs and kisses when he got here. He was surprised by how soon he was told what he knew he would hear. "What do you mean, what for?" he asked, his voice and face void of emotion. "We were asked by Bart to come and get you three."

Damian soon burst into a humorless laugh. "That's not the only reason, old man. I know that's not the only reason. You always have a trick up your sleeve. You're almost as bad as the Joker in that part. Now, what's the real reason?"

"What are you talking about, love?" Bart said, the words flying out of his mouth before he could hold them back. "We're here to bring you, Terry, and Ava. That's the only reason why we're here."

With a soft voice--one that Damian reserved for his beloved he answered, completely unfazed by the outburst. Those happened quite often. "My beloved, I'm not saying his to be rude, but you truly do not know my family. You don't know the secrets we hold. You were my boyfriend for only a year before everything went to shit and you had to leave. You may know some secrets, but not all. For example, Bruce Wayne always has something else in mind when it comes to things like this. Now, would you like to share what that something else is?"

It took Bruce a while to reply because he was too busy trying to figure out what Damian was talking about--well, the secrets anyways. He knew that he was right on the part that there was some other reason as to why he agreed to coming to get them. "I agreed to come here to get my three blood children, but I also agreed to come here because we could use all the fighters we could get against the fight against the Reach."

With a smirk Damian sat back in his seat, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Like I said, beloved, there is always another reason. Luckily, though, it seems you came to the right place, Bruce. Us Wayne kids are always willing to put our lives on the lines for those we don't know or truly don't give a shit about. It seems that we will have to be packing up somethings then." He then stood up, gesturing for them all to do the same. "Follow me, the first stop in the grand tour of Hell Castle is the cave."

Silently they moved to a room that looked like the living room in Wayne Manor in the past, all of it the same to the very last chair, able, and dust bunny it seemed. Silently Damian moved to the old grand father clock and pushed the clock hands to the right time. There was then a hiss as the clock moved and a whole in the wall was shown. 

All except Bart was surprised--of course--as Damian turned around with a giant grin on his face. The batcave always made him feel like a little kid. "Welcome, Bruce and Dick to what us Wayne kids like to call the Batcave 2.0." 

They all walked into a small stone room where Damian pulled a large switch lighting up a long stair way that was lined with too many armored costumes to count. With a light laugh--one that sounded a lot like Robins--Damian walked down the many stairs. "If you like this, you'll like the main cave a lot more." He said.

As the stairs went down they slowly began to bend and soon they were going to the opposite way. Soon it all opened out and they were in a cave larger than you could think. That wasn't the surprising part, though. There was no where else for them to go. The walk way was gone and if they went further they would plummet to a ground they couldn't even see.

With a high pitched whistle from Damian the cave lit up and before them, on the other side, was the old Bat Mobile and a very updated Bat Computer. Their gaze was soon drawn away, though, when large metal platforms rose from the ground, leading to the main area. Along with those rose metal platforms containing different modes of transportation and weapons to help fight crime. 

Much like Bart did when they first arrived in the future, Damian held his arms out and turned around, walking backwards. "Welcome to the Bat Cave 2.0 where I spend my mornings, afternoons, and nights."

Then, much like Damian appeared out of no where, a man dressed in a futuristic bat suit with a red bat on the front walked out of the shadows. "Wow, Damian, that was an amazing introduction. You should be one of those show announcers."

"Shut the hell up, Teddy Bear, before a put a sword through you."

"Oh, did you hear that Bart, my own brother is going to put a sword through me, how mean. That wouldn't be very nice. We have guests over that I haven't even met yet."

"Would it really, though. It might put them out of the misery of meeting you."

Then, again, a figure appeared out of the dark except this one was completely covered in what looked like black rags and a cloak. You couldn't even see the face. The only way you could tell it was a girl was by her voice when she spoke. "You two better shut your fucking mouths or I'll shut them for you."

"Oh, look who else woke up on the wrong side of the cave," both the man with the red bat and Damian said at the same time.

With a laugh Bart walked in between the three siblings. "Bruce, Dick, say hello to Terry," he said, pointing at the first who arrived. "And meet Ava," he said pointing to the covered girl. "The other two children of Bruce Wayne."

With a nod of his head towards his father and brother, Terry walked forward his arm extended. "Pleasure to meet you--again." He shook both of their hands then turned to Damian. "I'm guessing that we'll be leaving and help to fight the Reach?"

"Yes, that's what will be happening."

"Well, sounds like a good plan to me. Let's get packing."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY COUSIN WHOM I LIKE TO CALL BAT COUZ!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAT COUZ!!!!


	7. Chapter Four

Terry crossed him arms and turned back around to look at his family again. Even through his mask you could see the frown. "Follow me, we have a lot of things that we have to pack up."

"Wait a second, Teddy Bear!" both Damian and Ava said at the same time, walking in front of their brother. Ava shoved Damian to the side making him trip. "That was my line demon spawn, now go waddle away somewhere. As for you, Terry, you can't just say that we're going. We haven't even discussed this."

"What's there to discuss? We're going."

At this point they were once again speaking in their unknown language. 

"At what cost, Terry? You know we're going to have to fight!" Ava yelled, and if you knew her well enough it wasn't in frustration, but in fear. 

Staying calm, Terry walked up to his sister and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you're scared. That's why when we get there we will only be helping in the ways that we say we will. We will set boundaries. We will set rules. If they do not follow, then we don't follow them." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. They both nodded their heads and looked to Damian. They both knew that he had heard the short conversation. 

Growling, much like Bruce did at times, Damian turned around. "Follow us. Like Terry said, we have work to do."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The packing went quickly. Bruce and Dick saw so many high tech weaponry they didn't know what to think. At first they were unsure of what to pack or how to even do it, but the three kids showed them what to do. Turns out the high tech weaponry were so high tech that they could turn into little cubes. Those in turn were put into boxes themselves. 

Soon enough they had everything--including all of the suits from the stair case--packed up and ready to go. The whole job was done in silence. It seems much like their father--and much unlike Dick--the kids only talked unless they had to talk. 

To Bruce it was quite nerve racking to see just how much his children were like him, but that wasn't the only thing that concerned him. He couldn't help but wonder. To whom did all of those armored suits belong to, and why were there so many of them? Even with his skills of convincing people to talk he knew that he would never get that information out of his kids. Not if he trained them like he should have trained them. 

In a matter of minutes each one of them had picked up a box and were walking through the desert Earth to get back to the time machine. The heat beat down them endlessly. The day had become much hotter then what it was in the morning, and even with all their training Dick and Bruce were sweating non stop. 

Looking behind him, Dick saw that what he would call his siblings and Bart didn't have a drop of sweat on them. Huffing, he dropped his box, a cloud of sand bellowing up, and sat down on it. "Bruce, stop this torture!" he whined. 

Bruce turned just to raise his eye brow at Dick. "Get up, we're almost there."

Dick was going to whine some more but was stopped when he heard the laugh of a Robin. Damian then landed on his stomach and flipped off of him. 

"Yeah, Dicky Bird, get up. We're almost there," he mocked as he kept walking backwards. He laughed again and turned so he could see where he was going, but it was too late. His foot hit a rock and he flew forwards, his box falling out of his grasp. 

Quickly Dick picked his box up and jumped on Damian's back, flipping off of it much like the demon child. Little did he know two other people followed him and at the same time they mocked him the same way. "Get up demon spawn, we're almost there!" They all turned and laughed, Ava and Dick giving one another a high five. Terry, though he joined in, kept walking, ignoring the fact that he had made fun of his younger brother. 

"Seriously, though," he called out behind him, "we are almost there. I can see the time machine."

Damian scrambled to his feet, running after them and picking his box up as he went. 

Bruce, however, just stood there. What had he just witnessed. It was scary to him how similar his kids were not only to him, but to Dick as well. He felt a small hand on his shoulder so he bent his head to see Bart on his tip toes, trying to be taller. 

"I know, it's weird, right? I never met Dick until I went back in time, but honestly, he was the one person who reminded me of home."

All six of them were now entering the time machine. Thankfully, Bruce and Dick had learned their lesson not to speak in the ruined city and they passed through there without incident. 

Now, all Bart had to do was make sure everyone had their seat belts were on and press the right buttons. If he did all that him and his friends would be safe. What he had considered his family before he went back to him would be with him once more. He may not have known them for long like Damian had mentioned, but he still loved them. Especially the ill tempered one that had the nick name demon spawn. 

Sending out a warning to the three new passengers he pressed the final buttons and in a bright flash they were gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Young Justice League, their mentors, and the founders of the Justice League were all waiting for the return of Bruce, Dick, and Bart who hopefully had the supposed blood children of the infamous Batman. The older members sat back in their seats, watching as the "children" as they would like to call them animatedly talked about what was to happen. 

Robin--or Tim Drake if you will--was running around yelling how excited he was to have more brothers and finally have a sister. He didn't count Barbara as one. 

Barbara, however, had a frown on her face, throwing a bat-a-rang at the table, pulling it out, and repeating. She didn't have to say how much she hated the thought of more members in the Bat Club for the others around her to know her dislike. 

The rest were discussing what their new team members would be like.

"I bet Ava is some kick ass assassin!" Beast Boy said, excitedly.

"Don't bet on it," Tigress said quietly. "They're most likely going to be grouchy and silent just like their father."

"Do not put a label on them just yet. Perhaps we should wait to meet them before we go and placing personalities on them," Aqualad said, offering his words of wisdom as always. 

"Either way, I all ready fuc--" Robin was cut short as a loud bang sounded through the Watch Tower. "Oh. My. God. They're here!" he yelled as he ran to the room where he would see his brothers and sister for the first time.

People couldn't help but smile and race after him--even the adults. Bart made them seem like they were unbeatable, and it was easy to believe. After all, these kids survived through what sounded like a deadly war. 

They all huddled in the room, looking at the time machine. They only indication that it was used was the layer of sand that covered over half of it. By now, Robin was settled down, staring at the door. 

With a swooshing sound that sounded like a movie sound affect the door slowly fell to the ground. Out came, Dick then Bruce. Each of them held a brown box in their arms.

Canary stepped out to them, a look made of pure curiosity written on her face. "Bruce. . ."

"Diana."

"How was the trip."

Just as Batman was about to answer three voices that sounded very much like his--one female, two male--answered in unison. "The trip was simple. Now, let's skip the pleasantries, shall we. We really do hate them."

Canary made her way back to the front of the group to see three figures standing beside an excited looking Bart. One was in a Robin suit that had a G instead of an R and black fur along the hood. One had a futuristic bat suit with a red bat on it. The last one was covered head to toe in black rags. Each carried a box much like the ones Bruce and Dick held. 

Each introduced themselves in quiet voices that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Now," said the one who claimed to be Terry, "we have a lot of work to do, correct? Where will we be conducting this meeting that Bart told us about?"

The group of heroes stood quietly, and if you looked around you could see that Robin no longer had a smile on his face. Together they pointed to the door. It seems Tigress was right, they were very much like their father. What all of them were wrong about was how scary they truly seemed.


	8. Chapter Five

Ava walked quietly with the group of superheroes from the past. Silent as death itself she followed her brothers example and kept her mouth shut. After all. . . They three Wayne's couldn't ruin the reputation they all ready received. 

A reputation of fear, power, and absolute domination. That was how they ruled. That was how they survived, and Ava wasn't about to let that slip. This reputation that they had was one that protected the Wayne's for years--particularly Ava herself. 

So silently she followed, preparing herself for the conversation. She had a feeling that it would get a little heated between the group after Terry had made their certain requests. 

After a few silent minutes--just the way the Wayne's liked it--they were in the large meeting room. Like much of the white tower it was white and it held a large oval table--white of course. Quietly everyone took their seats. All but Terry, Ava, and Damian. Those three stood by each other at the front of the table, arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart. 

It seemed the whole room jumped when Terry slammed his hands on the table, causing a giant clap of noise echo through the entire place. 

"Let's get to it then, shall we? We would like to know exactly why we're here."

Superman sat up straight, his arms crossed as well now. "We brought you here because Bart asked us to. Didn't Batman tell you this?"

"Oh, we know that part perfectly well. No, we want the specifics, and you're going to give them to us, aren't you, Bruce?" 

"Yes, I suppose I should tell you," Bruce said in his deep, gravely voice. "It's quite simple, really. You three know more about the Reach then anyone. That much is clear. We want your help to get rid of them."

"And there it is. Exactly why we were brought. Pity it wasn't out of love, but we were expecting that."

"Wait just a minute!" Black Canary stood up, anger evident in her eyes. "Bruce! These children just got here and you're all ready expecting them to fight?" 

Batman simply looked at her, his eyes calm and expressionless. "I thought it was clear what they would be doing what they got here Dinah. They are my children, of course they will fight." 

With a sigh, and a mumble of curse words Canary sat down, obviously still mad at Bruce--her parental and psychiatrist traits were telling her to go to the children and make them rest, but she knew Bruce would never allow that.

Now it was Damian's turn to talk. He walked up to the table and leaned against it. "Well, if you want us to fight you all must know that we have conditions." 

Attention turned away from Canary and back on the three up front. 

"What kind of conditions?" Flash asked, Gus voice filled with skepticism. 

"Conditions that can easily be met," Terry said, in lead of the conversation once more. "Number one, I will now be the one sending the Young Justice Team on their missions, not Batman. Number two, we will be at all meetings that the main seven are attending. Number three and the final one for now, Ava will be doing no fighting and will become their den mother. Any questions?"

Bruce stood up, and his voice even deeper asked, "Why won't Ava fight?"

"That's none of your concern old man." Damian's voice was filled with venom.

After hearing this the superheroes that we're gathered finally realized something--how much these three children hated Bruce Wayne. 

Ava stood silently while this all happened. Questions were asked of what they knew of the Reach but slowly she closed the sounds of their voices out of her head, getting lost to her own thoughts--becoming lost to meditation.

It was easy for her to do so. Her entire life she was taught by her mother how to blot out the sounds, but at the same time listen to them. For example, at this moment, not only did she hear the conversation that was going on she also heard the sound of other superheroes eating. She heard the sound dishes being washed. The sound of the zeta beam going off as people came and went. 

The meditation was shattered as Terry shoved her shoulder. Ava quickly looked in front of her, seeing expectant faces. Searching through her mind she found where the conversation had ended. They were being asked where they would live, and Terry and Damian expected her to answer. 

With a whisper of a voice--one that was cracked and dry--she answered, immediately knowing what to say. "We will be staying at the new base for the Young Justice Team."

Nightwing tilted his head. "The new base?"

"Yes, us three will be building a new base for you guys. Until then you will not see us. You will not come look for us. You will wait for us to contact you. When we do you will do exactly as we say. Oh, and Terry forgot to mention one of our conditions."

"I did?"

"Yes, I will not only be the den mother but I will also be your new fighting instructor. I may not be fighting out in the field, that does not mean I can't teach." Ava then turned her head to her brothers. Without needing to say anything they knew what she was wanting. 

Together all three turned and walked towards the door of the room. They ignored the shouts of their new team members behind them and silently walked to the zeta beams. Easily they entered their superhero names and left in a flash of light. 

\------------------------------

With a look of disgust on her face Ava watched her reflection in the mirror. Before she could even begin to think about her appearance one of her brothers knocked on the door. 

"Ava, the pizza is here," Terry called softly to her. 

Ah, Terry, you always know when to come and exactly how to deal with me. 

Sighing, she put on the magical necklace that would hide her true appearance and got dressed into short jean shorts and black tank top. Opening to door as dramatically as she could she then skipped into the living room where the food was.

For once all three of the future Wayne children gave each other real smiles. Finally, that can try and do something to change what really happened. Together they sat and ate the food, watching the TV shows that they'd only heard their parents and older siblings talk about. 

We finally have a chance to be happy again Ava thought as she watched her brothers laugh and insult each other. Maybe, just maybe she could laugh again, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. School has just been super crazy.


	9. Chapter Six

Everyone stood there in shock as the three Wayne siblings left the watch tower. Slamming his hands onto the table Bruce stood and glared at Bart.   
“What the hell just happened, boy?”  
“They left, obviously.”  
Right as Bruce was about to go and strangle the poor speedster Bart stood up and held his hands up in a sign of surrender. “Look, Bats, they’ll be back. The thing with your kids is that they need time to do what they do, and what they do is practically magic. They’re especially going to be needing time if they’re going to be making a new place for the young justice team.”  
That’s when Superman stepped into the conversation. “What exactly do they do, though, Bart. They may have been superheroes in the future but can we trust them. We need to know things about them and we can’t just sit around waiting for them to tell us.”  
“What do you want me to do about it?”  
“It’s obvious,” Black Canary said as she leaned back in her chair. “We want you to tell us everything you know about those three kids that just left.”  
Bart opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, his mouth hanging open. He then closed his mouth and held up a finger, indicating for the members to wait. Pacing, he began to think. Should he tell them? Would they even believe him? It would be crazy what he told them, but it is what they want, isn’t it? The truth about the future Wayne family.  
Bart sat down, leaning his elbows on the table as he stared at everyone.   
“I honestly don’t know anything about them.”  
Silence.  
Again.  
That’s what followed that statement.   
“That’s bullshit,” Bruce said, his voice dangerously calm.  
“No, Bats, it’s not. You see, you’ve taught your children well. Maybe too well because they never told me anything. All those outfits you saw in the Batcave? No idea who those belonged to. Today was the first time that I have ever heard Ava speak. I have never seen her face. As for Terry, all I know is that he has a story that he’s never shared with me. Damian? Don’t even get me started on all of his secrets he has yet to tell me. For a year I lived with those three, Bats, and they told me nothing.”  
“What about that story of Crystal, my wife in the future?”  
“Sorry, Bats, I made that up. . . partially. You see, I heard tales of a women who went by the superhero name Angel Light. The tales were true of course, even the part of her being the wife of the one and only Batman. However, that’s all I know of her. I have never seen her face. Never truly met her. I don’t even know how she died. The only other true thing I know about her is that she is the mother of Ava.”  
“So you truly know nothing?”  
“I truly know nothing. We’ll only learn information from them and that means that we’ll just have to wait for them to come back and get us for the young justice building.”  
With a sigh Batman stood up and made his way for the door. “In that case, keep me informed on if we get something on location for them or anything similar.” With that he was gone in a flash of light.

\-----------------------------

Three months.  
That’s how long the members that knew of the future Waynes have waited for contact from the three siblings. Superman along with all of the original seven, other justice leaguers that knew of the Waynes, and all of the young justice team were called to the meeting room up at the Watch Tower. They had waited long enough and they were going to set up a mission to find Terry, Ava, and Damian. However, the planning wasn’t going very well.  
“Bruce! What do you expect us to do? We don’t have any information on them at all! You truly did teach them too well because they have left no trace of themselves anywhere in the cities we’ve searched.   
“Do something! If I’m the one who taught them then they’re dangerous! They need to be found before they do something.”  
That’s when Bart stepped in. “What do you mean do something? It’s not like they’re villains! They’re superheroes who survived terrible things. Why are you treating them like they’re the ones who caused the world to die?”  
“I’m not, but they are dangerous. All of us here are dangerous but at least we know that we can control ourselves.”  
That caused pause in everyone in the room. The three sibling. . . they really could be dangerous. Normal people don’t survive an apocalypse. An apocalypse that killed the most powerful superhero they know of--Superman.   
As they all thought they didn’t see the three shadows creeping in. Terry, Ava, and Damian sat up in the rafters of the room. They had seen the fight that they had been happening. The people below were right. They were dangerous, but only to the people that got in the way of protecting the world. After giving the people three minutes to think they jumped down from their perches and landed on the table with three soft thuds.   
“Hello there superheroes of our past,” the three said together, bowing to the people around them.   
“We’ve come to collect the young justice team--”  
“And also their mentors--”  
“Along with the main seven--”  
“To come and see the new home they will be staying in.”  
Each took a turn to make the sentence whole, first Damian, then Ava, then Terry, and just as they had started together they ended together as well. The sibling prided themselves in being able to practically read each other’s minds. They then backflipped off the table landing perfectly in sync.   
“If you would follow us--”  
“We would love to show you where you’ll be staying--”  
“Training--”  
“And learning so that we can stop the apocalypse before it begins.”  
Before Terry, Ava, and Damian could say anymore Robin stood up, his chair scraping. “Okay, we’ll go with you, just stop whatever you’re doing, it’s creeping me out.”  
“Of course, we’re very sorry--”  
“It can be quite scary for those who’ve never seen us--”  
“Or heard us--”  
“Talk and act like this before. Now please, come and follow us.”  
All three then turned around and began to walk away expecting the group of superheroes to follow them and obviously they did. They weren’t about to miss out on the new place.

\--------------------------

The group of superheroes came out of the zeta tubes into an open field. Around them were tall grasses and trees. A meadow of flowers were seen in the distance one direction and in the other direction they could see a mass of water.   
“Welcome--”  
“To what we like to call Wayne tower--”  
“Or in other words--”  
“Your new home.”  
Robin walked up to Bruce his hand by his mouth to try and make it harder for those around him to hear what he was about to say. “Hey, Bats, I think you’re kids need help because there’s no tower here.”  
“Don’t be silly, Robin. We wouldn’t make the tower in plain sight.” Terry then walked up and held out his hand. In it appeared a controller looking thing. He then pressed a button and slowly with a loud rumble the earth began to split apart at everyone’s feet. Soon stairs began to appear in the circular hole. “It’s an inverted tower of course. That’s why it took three months instead of one. Now, follow us three please.”  
The three sibling then lead everyone down the stairs and once everyone got to the bottom their mouths were held open with awe. Before them was a giant black and white cavern. To the right side was a huge kitchen and to the left was a living room with a TV that took up the whole wall. It was then explained that if the TV was too big all anyone had to do was push a button and it would shrink down in size.   
“There is of course also a room for all transportation vehicles and then a completely different floor for each person equipped with a kitchen and bathroom should they wish to not be up here with the other people,” Damian said in a bored tone as he went to go sit down on the couch. “Each floor is also decorated to compliment the person who will be staying there.”  
“Welcome, home, Young Justice, League,” Ava said in her quiet voice as she went into the kitchen to sit at on a stool. “Training will start tomorrow at three in the morning. I’m hoping that for the first day your mentors will be there to see how training will be held.”  
Terry then turned to the group. “Those of you who will not be staying here may now leave the way you came. If you need anything please contact the tower via the phone number that Damian put into the Watch Tower systems.”  
Soon all three siblings were gone and so were all the other superheroes who weren’t part of the young justice team.   
“Well,” Robin began as he looked at his friends and team members. “I have a feeling that this is going to be a very long next few years.”


	11. Chapter Seven

Three O’clock in the morning. . . The time that all the young justice team now hated. The seventeen members and all those that had mentors were slowly making their way onto the main level of the so called Wayne Tower. Robin was trying his best not to show Batman how much he truly cussed. Nightwing--who was now living in Wayne Tower under the direction of Batman--was making his way from his blue and black bedroom, a drink of coffee in his hand.  
It took everyone at least half an hour to make it to the room everyone was shown the previous day. That. . . that is what made Ava mad. Though she may have looked calm as she sat the kitchen counter sipping who knows what from a black, weirdly shaped cup Ava was livid. Who were these kids to be late? It was almost four and Flash--the last member they needed--still wasn’t fucking here. Not only was that bothering Ava, she was also bothered by the fact that all the kids who were sitting around the large kitchen table wouldn’t SHUT UP!   
Her grip on her cup began to tighten, and Terry seeing this as he scanned the room stood up and held his hands out, getting everyone to pay attention to him. “Everyone. . . sit down and shut up!” Terry then put his arms down and sat next to Ava, putting his arm around her shoulders. All ready her grip had lessened on the cup. “Calm down, Ava, or this will all go to hell.”  
“I know that, Tear. Why do you think I wasn’t saying anything? We can’t seem like cruel monsters yet we can’t seem like we’re eating candy and popping out butterflies. We have to connect with them and yet stay away from them. To not become attached.”  
“Sorry I’m late guys!” Flash called as he walked down into the room. “Traffic was horrible.”  
Then Ava broke.   
Ava stood up, her stool falling behind her. She turned her head towards Flash, her grip on the counter tight enough to make cracks in it. “Was that supposed to be a joke, Flash? Already you are putting people’s lives in danger just because you can’t simply make sure you make it here on time. With that kind of joke you might as well call yourself the Joker because you’re killing people just by being an asshole.” Her voice, as usual was a whisper, but it was heard by all. It was filled with venom. All who heard it became fearful.   
“Woah, kid, calm down. I was trying my best to get here early, but there was a villain that needed to be taken care of.”  
“Then say that instead of trying to be a stand up comedian. Training was supposed to start an hour ago and we couldn’t start until you got here.”  
“And why did you have to wait?” Bruce asked, truly curious as to why having all the mentors here was so important.  
“Because, father, my methods of teaching might not go well with all the adults. Now, before anyone is stupid enough to comment on that lets begin training. Follow me.”  
Quietly, the members followed Ava upstairs and into the open air. The sky still hadn’t been lit by the yellow sun. It’s darkness to some was gloomy and something they didn’t want to see. They wanted the sun and the birds. The three Wayne children, though, wanted the dark. They wanted the moon and the predators that came in the night. It made them feel at home. It put them to rest. For many years all they saw was the sun. Now they get to see the moon. The small wind blew the long grass around, making them sway back and forth. It almost as if the grass was dancing in happiness for the moon.  
Everyone's attention was drawn to the large fire that was to the left of the inverted tower.   
“Hey! That wasn’t there when I got here,” Flash called out.  
“Of course it was. You were just too blind to look for it,” Ava said with a smirk--though no one saw it through all the black rags that covered her head to toe. “Young Justice members, please, sit in a circle. All mentors behind your protoge’s.” Ava stood in the center of the circle, her brothers standing next to Bruce who seemed uncomfortable with them being that close. She pushed that look away, waiting for everyone to get settled. No one had said a word, and that’s exactly how Ava wanted it.   
“The first thing we will be doing today is discussing how training will work. Everyday you will be here at three in the morning. Don’t worry for those who have school. The training in the morning will only last for an hour at most--in the beginning. Once it starts getting later the morning training will be moved to the afternoon sessions.”  
That’s when Robin made a dumb move. He interrupted Ava. “Wait, so there’s training in the morning and after school?”  
“Yes, Robin, there is training twice a day. Now shut up and listen. I will only explain morning training once. I will ask you all a very simple question. If you get it wrong then you will fight me. If you get it right you can ask me a question and I will answer the best I can. Let’s begin.”  
“Wait.” Bruce’s voice stopped Ava in her tracks who was turning towards Artemis. “That’s all? Asking a question?”  
“Yes, Bruce, as simple as asking a question. It can do wonders, asking questions. Now, will people stop being idiots? We have training to do. Since you think that this method won’t work, father, why don’t we start with Robin and see how well he does, shall we?” Ava then slowly walked over to Tim who visibly gulped when she kneeled in front of him.   
Tim couldn’t look away, no matter how hard he tried. Her eyes. . . She was kneeling in such a way that he was able to see them and damn. . . They were purple. Then they were black and quickly turning into blue.   
Snapping her fingers to get Timothy’s attention, Ava then grabbed his chin. “Don’t look into my eyes unless you want to see horrible things, dearest brother,” Ava whispered in his ear, making sure nobody heard--not even Superboy and Superman. With a jerk she let go of his face. Then, with a voice loud enough everyone could hear, she asked the question. “Why?”  
Everyone’s faces morphed into that of confusion particularly Robin’s. “What?”  
“I’m the one asking the question, boy. Why?”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Of course you don’t. Stand, and fight me.”  
“You didn’t give me a chance to answer!”  
“I gave you plenty of time. It’s the same amount of time that everyone else will receive. Now stand and fight me!” That was the first time they had heard Ava raise her voice and no one wanted to hear it again.   
With another visible gulp Robin stood, shaking off Batman’s hand that was on his shoulder in a protective manner. Ava and Robin stood face to face. Robin in a fighting stance. Ava stood as if she was about to talk a walk through the park.  
“Your move first, Robin.”  
Robin lunged at her and everyone held their breath. It was quickly let out when they say Robin on his back gasping for air. A hologram that said fail on it hovered over him.   
“What the hell just happened?” Flash asked as he rushed over to Tim to make sure he was okay.  
“No need to worry, Flash. He is perfectly fine. I just knocked the wind out of him.”  
“But how? We didn’t even see you move.”  
“That’s the point.” Ava turned to Robin who was no sitting down in front of his mentor. “Better luck next time.” Then she kneeled down next to the member who was sitting next to Robin--Nightwing. “Why?”  
“I don’t understand.” That was Nightwing’s response and of course it was wrong.   
“Stand and fight me.”  
And so it happened again. The one team member everyone believed in was on the ground desperate for air to fill his lungs. Ava went to the next person. They gave the same reply. They were in the middle of the circle on the ground before anyone could blink. When Ava got to Artemis, though, everything changed.   
“Don’t you fucking dare ask me that question, freak,” Artemis ground out as she stood up. “You’ve asked everyone that same damn question even though it’s obvious we don’t understand. We’ve all said so!”  
“Afraid you’ll get your ass kicked?”   
“No, I’m not afraid of that. I want to know why you keeping asking us that same damn question!”  
“Sit your ass down.”  
“Not until you tell us why.”  
That’s when Ava began to laugh. This laugh. . . it was worse than the Jokers. It made the spine tingle. The hairs stand on end. It was horrifying. “That’s funny. You want to know why and yet that’s all I want to know too!” Then the laughter stopped abruptly. “You’re all fools if you can’t answer this question!”  
“We don’t know the answer!”  
“Yet it’s the most simple answer ever! The answer is only as easy or difficult as the question.”  
“Then the answer is not simple! The question doesn’t even make sense!”  
Everyone held their breaths when Ava didn’t reply. The mentors grasped their weapons, afraid something terrible would happen. Now, what gave them idea that something terrible would happen? No idea, but they felt something in their bones. The way the Wayne girl laughed. The way she talked, walked, even breathed. It seemed sinister. They were all surprised when she fell to the ground, though, and Artemis being Artemis couldn’t help herself. She slowly went up to the girl.   
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m the one asking the questions here, girl.”   
Then it was silent. The moon stood out against the dark sky, overpowering the stars. Ava looked up at it, a smile on her face that no one could see. “Why, Artemis?” she asked quietly.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Oh, but you do. I can see it in your eyes whenever I looked at you. I saw the answer in your eyes the first time I saw you.”  
“Then what’s the answer.” That was Bruce, Ava, noticed. No one could have his voice.  
“The answer is simple, father. Yet it is complicated in the fact that the answer is different for everyone. Artemis, please, go sit down,” Ava asked as she stood back up. That when everyone noticed that something was different with her. You could sense the sadness coming off of her in waves. Waves the size of tsunamis. She turned and looked at all the members of the young justice team.   
“The question is simple people! Why are you fighting? Why are you out there risking your lives everyday? Why are you trying to hard to save this fucked up world? WHY? Before you ever go out in the field again you must answer this question or you will die! You must know what you are fighting for and why you’re fighting so hard for it. You must know or you will drown in your own blood. In order to fight and save this world you need to know why you’re doing it. That is the purpose of the morning ‘training’. I am here to help you find out why.”   
Slowly, Ava began to walk out of the circle, all eyes locked onto her form. She was stopped however, when Nightwing’s voice drifted into her ears.  
“Why, Ava?”  
She turned to look at the boy in black and blue. The wind ripped the rags from around her head off and everyone’s mouths opened, though they made no sound. Her hair was as the color of the moon. Her eyes changing color every second. Her skin was white as paper except for the scars that covered her. “I don’t know why, anymore, Nightwing. That is why I’m not allowed out in the field.” She then turned as she pulled her hood up and began her descent into the tower. “Morning training is done for today. Afternoon training starts at five. Make sure to get rest before school.”   
Terry and Damian followed their sister down into the tower, leaving everyone behind. When they made it to the floor that they shared, they found their sister without her rags, looking in the mirror. Her body was covered in scars. Metal lines along her arms, legs, around her torso, and down the center of her body were melted into her skin.   
“Ava,” Terry called softly.  
“I want to know why, Terry.”  
“All three of us do.”

\----------------------------------------------

Back at the Watch Tower mentors of the young justice team sat around the large table in the conference room.   
“Bruce, your children--”  
“I know,” Batman said, interrupting Superman. “They. . .” Bruce couldn’t even think straight. The look in his daughter’s eyes. He couldn’t even describe it. “They’re broken,” he finally said as he looked at everyone in the room. “We must keep an eye on them. There’s no telling what they can or will do.”   
Everyone filtered out of the room, each going to save the world in one way or another. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The three Wayne children was all the young justice team was talking about. Through text, mind link, passing notes, or even email, that’s all they talked about. That is until all the teachers started to get angry. The last thing that anyone saw was from Timothy Drake.  
They might not be that bad after all.  
Text sent to YJ team.


End file.
